


Au gré du vent magique

by Gabychan



Series: La petite boite à requêtes [39]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Wings, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Youkai
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 39. UA. Dans un monde où les youkai vivent en clans préférant rester entre eux, Hinata et Kageyama, deux tengus un peu trop téméraires, vont se retrouver malgré eux en terre inconnue. Yaoi. BokuHina, AkaTsuki, IwaKage, OiSuga.Disclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas.





	Au gré du vent magique

**Author's Note:**

> Hellou, voici la requête BokuHina. Je me suis inspirée de deux fanarts du dessinateur (ou dessinatrice) coréen appelé subbback pour l'histoire, l'un montrant un petit tengu Hinata se faire adopter par Bokuto et Akaashi (qui sont des hommes-chouettes) pendant que Kageyama est recueilli par Iwaizumi et sa bande au grand dam d'Oikawa. Cela rappelle aussi Tapies dans le crépuscule mais le scénario est différent. Je rajoute de l'AkaaTsuki, de l'IwaKage et du OiSuga en même temps. Bonne lecture. :)

Il était une fois, un monde peuplé de youkai. Ceux-ci vivaient en harmonie tant qu'on ne les dérangeait pas dans leurs territoires, ce qui expliquait pourquoi une grande isolation les séparait les uns des autres. Il arrivait parfois qu'il y eut des alliances mais elles étaient rares, les cités préférant rester en dehors des affaires des autres, ne se préoccupant ainsi que des siennes.

Notre histoire débuta au fin fond des majestueuses montagnes qui surplombaient une région essentiellement composée de forêts. C'était dans ce lieu élevé que se trouvait la petite cité des tengus de Karasuno. S'ils avaient la réputation d'être fiers et plein d'orgueil, ils formaient en réalité un clan soudé qui vivait paisiblement au-dessus des terres sans qu'il y eut d'intrus qui vint troubler cette quiétude.

C'était sans compter le comportement turbulent de deux jeunes tengus en plein adolescence qui s'amusaient à voler dans le ciel, laissant des plumes de jais au passage sous le regard exaspéré de deux de leurs camarades. "Ces idiots n'arrêteront jamais, soupira un Tsukishima en train de balayer l'allée avec Yamaguchi.

\- Rien que de les voir voler comme ça, cela m'épuise, renchérit son ami quand soudain leur chef-adjoint sortit de la maison où il était en train de discuter avec Ukai, le doyen de la cité. "Hinata, Kageyama, ça suffit, leur cria-t-il, arrêtez de jouer et atterissez au village."

Malheureusement pour lui, ils s'étaient envolés trop haut pour l'entendre.

Hinata et Kageyama faisaient, comme à leur habitude, la course en tentant de voler jusqu'au sommet de la montagne la plus haute en criant. Le roux fut ainsi déterminé à dépasser le noiraud quand soudain, une violente bourrasque noire les percuta et leur fit perdre l'équilibre, les faisant tombés tous les deux. "Kageyamaaa!" Tobio tenta de rattraper la main du roux en vain et fut pris par un autre courant d'air.

Daichi les regarda tomber, impuissant. On ne pouvait rien faire contre une bourrasque magique, juste attendre que cela passe. De toute façon, mis à part être à court d'énergie spirituelle, ils ne risqueraient rien de grave mais ils atterriraient certainement dans un autre territoire et là c'était problématique. Le tengu partit dans la remise où ses amis et lui prenaient l'habitude de se réunir.

En accord avec le doyen Ukai, ils comptaient se rendre dans les cités appartenant aux autres clans afin qu'il y eut une meilleure entente et aussi pour établir un échange culturel. Cependant, ce projet n'était pas encore abouti.

Le brun sortit d'un petit coffre en bois posé sur une des étagères deux plumes noires. L'une irradiait d'une énergie lumineuse, signe qu'elle appartenait à Hinata tandis qu'une aura bleutée sombre émanait de la seconde, preuve qu'elle provenait des ailes de Kageyama. En plus de Tanaka et Nishinoya (heureusement qu'il les avaient envoyé à la chasse avec Asahi), ces deux-là lui causait beaucoup de soucis. "Quelque chose ne va pas, Daichi?"

Daichi se retourna pour faire face à son ami Suga qui venait d'arriver. "Hinata et Kageyama ont été pris par le souffle de la bourrasque magique dehors pendant qu'ils faisaient la course en volant, il soupira, le vent s'est-il calmé?

\- Pas encore mais cela ne saurait tarder, répondit Sugawara après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil dehors, que comptes-tu faire? S'ils se trouvent dans un autre territoire, cela risque d'être dangereux.

\- Je te passe la plume de Kageyama pour que tu puisses le retrouver, déclara Daichi en lui donnant les deux plumes, passe celle de Hinata à Tsukishima.

Comme il est le plus réfléchi et toi le plus diplomate de nous tous, vous parviendrez à les ramener certainement sans encombre.

\- D'accord, fit Sugawara en hochant la tête, tu peux compter sur moi. Je vais voir Tsukishima."

Daichi le regarda quitter la remise en lachant de nouveau un soupir. Il espérait que tout irait bien.

Shouyou leva les yeux pour découvrir des feuillages ombragés sous le ciel nocturne au-dessus de lui . Lui qui voyait les arbres du ciel d'habitude, cela lui faisait bizarre de les voir ainsi, et peur aussi. Ses yeux se posèrent sur ses mains qui semblaient avoir rétréci...Ou plutôt, c'était lui qui avait rétréci, le manque d'énergie spirituelle l'ayant fait rajeunir temporairement.

Le roux la recouvrirait dans deux jours mais pour l'instant, il fallait retrouver Kageyama. Il ne devait pas être loin.

Shouyou se leva donc, secoua légèrement ses petites ailes noires pour enlever les feuilles coincées entre les plumes et en retira aussi sur son petit short orange qui était dissimulé sous son kimono noir qui, lui aussi avait réduit de taille. Le tengu marcha ensuite d'un pas hésitant dans les profondeurs de cette forêt pas très rassurante malgré le chant des cigales et la douce lueur des lucioles. "Kageyamaaaa?" Les arbres lui paraissaient de plus en plus menaçants au fur et à mesure qu'avançait dans les bois. "Kageyamaaa? Ouhouuuuuh?"

Ses jambes tremblotaient et la peur le saisit progressivement. Et si son ami avait été englouti par les arbres? On disait que certains étaient assoiffés de sang et tuaient ceux qui se trouvaient à proximité d'eux. Oh non! Shouyou commença à pleurer. Non, se ressaisit-il, j'arriverai à retrouver Kageyama.

Une liane, cependant, le fit tomber par terre. "Ouah." Le roux s'assit, ses larmes coulant à flots. Non seulement, il était perdu mais en plus son meilleur ami avait disparu. Une ombre le surplomba, ce qui le fit sursauter. C'était peut-être un oni des terres de Date Kogyo.

A ce qu'il parait, ces démons cornus étaient très agressifs et adoraient se bagarrer avec des youkai d'autres espèces. Shouyou se retourna très lentement avant de sentir une main l'attraper par le col de son kimono. "Héééé! N-Ne me f-faites pas de mal!" Ses yeux croisèrent des iris sombres qui ne laissaient transparaitre qu'une émotion neutre tout comme son visage avait l'air inexpressif. Il est pire que Tsukishima. Son regard s'attardait ensuite sur les ailes tachetées qui dépassaient de son kimono d'un gris foncé.

Un homme-chouette. Il était donc dans les terres de Fukurodani. Cela dit, il aurait dû le deviner vu que d'après ce que lui avait dit Tsukishima qui avait l'habitude de se documenter au sujet des autres terres, la nuit tombait plus vite dans ces contrées car elle était plus longue que le jour.

Akaashi observa de plus près le petit garçon roux qu'il portait. Au vu des ailes noires, c'était un enfant tengu, ce qui était étrange vu que ceux-ci étaient censés se terrer dans les montagnes hautes. Cependant, en ressentant son énergie spirituelle, il remarqua assez vite que ce n'était pas sa véritable apparence. Ce tengu devait être plus agé. "La-lachez-moi, monsieur l'homme-chouette." Le petit continuait à gigoter quand son ami, un homme-chouette aux cheveux noirs et blancs vêtu d'un kimono écru dont les manches furent retroussées sur ses épaules, l'appela : "Akaashi, que fais-tu? Je viens de terminer la chasse, là, faut rentrer."

Le noiraud se retourna vers celui qui fut le chef de son village. "Bokuto-san, j'ai trouvé un...

-...Attends une minute."

Bokuto fixa un moment la petite bouille de cet être ailé bizarre avant de le prendre à Akaashi pour lâcher le gibier qu'il venait de chasser et le porter à son tour, les yeux plein d'étoiles. "Il est mignooon, s'extasia-t-il en le faisant tourner sous le cri du plus petit, dis, Akaashi, on peut le garder?"

Keiji poussa un soupir en ramassant les cailles que Bokuto-san avait chassé. "Ce n'est pas un animal, Bokuto-san.

\- Mais il a l'air perdu, non?, insista Koutarou en mettant le petit tengu sur son épaule, dis petit, poursuivit-il à l'adresse de Shouyou, c'est quoi ton nom?

\- Shouyou Hinata, répondit le roux en fuyant timidement son regard, je viens des terres de Karasuno.

\- Karasuno? Dans les montagnes!?, s'étonna l'homme-chouette, mais comment t'es arrivé chez nous?"

Shouyou était confus. Cet homme-chouette avait l'air sympathique mais il se méfiait quand même un peu. Que lui dire?"Euuuuuh...

\- Pas grave, fit Bokuto, je t'amène au village, tu nous expliqueras tout là-bas."

Cette décision inquiéta grandement Akaashi. La plupart des clans menaient une politique isolationniste contrairement à eux. Si les tengus de Karasuno eurent vent que l'un des leurs se trouvait chez eux, ils pourraient très bien considérer ça comme un enlèvement et par conséquent leur déclarer la guerre. "Il ne vaut mieux pas..." Bokuto-san ne l'écouta pas à son grand déplaisir. "C'est partiiii!"

Akaashi poussa un soupir. Il aviserait si jamais il y avait un problème. Shouyou, quant à lui, fut à la fois effrayé et curieux de ce qu'il allait rencontré au village. La gentillesse dont faisait preuve l'homme-chouette le convainquit qu'il ne serait pas en danger mais il s'inquiétait toujours pour Kageyama. Peut-être que les hommes-chouettes l'aideraient mais il devait d'abord se régénérer en énergie spirituelle.

Pendant ce temps, dans les terres un peu éloignées de Seijoh, Iwaizumi se balladait tranquillement sur les pontons de bois qui constituaient les chemins de son village. En tant que dragons de l'eau, les habitants d'Aoba Jousai vivaient sur cet élément, les habitations étant montées sur pilotis. En tous cas, vu qu'Oikawa faisait sa sieste quotidienne, il pouvait enfin profiter d'un moment tranquille sans que ce dernier vienne lui casser les pieds.

Le dragon vit au loin ses deux amis Hanamaki et Matsukawa les pieds dans l'eau en train de regarder curieusement quelque chose. Il sauta du ponton, faisant fi de l'eau qui trempa les pans de son kimono blanc et avança vers eux. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- Nous avons trouvé une drôle de créature, répondit Hanamaki en montrant une petite jambe qui sortait de l'eau du doigt, mais j'ignore de quel type de yokai il s'agit.

\- Il ou elle peut être dangereux, renchérit Matsukawa en tatant la jambe du doigt.

Iwaizumi l'observa un moment. Au vu de la taille de la jambe, elle devait appartenir à un enfant. Bon, il n'avait pas trente-six solutions. Le brun prit la petite cheville d'une main et la tira vers le haut pour dévoiler un petit garçon ailé vêtu d'un kimono noir et d'un short orange tout mouillé. "Hein? Il a des ailes noires, fit Hanamaki en les touchant de son doigt.

\- J'en ai entendu parler, dit Matsukawa, il s'agit d'un ten...

-...Iwa-chaaan, cria Oikawa en accourant vers eux, je te cherchais partoooout."

Hajime poussa un soupir en retournant le petit garçon qui s'éveilla en entendant le cri. Tooru regardait cet enfant avec suspicion. Que faisait ce tengu ici? Et s'il était venu espionner leur village? C'était tout à fait possible. Cela dit, son énergie spirituelle était au plus bas donc il était inoffensif.

Tobio éternua puis ouvrit les yeux. Où était-il tombé? Et qui était cet homme qui le tenait? Hinata n'était pas avec lui et il devait partir le chercher, il était peut-être en danger. Cependant, le tengu savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire tant qu'il n'aurait pas recouvré toute son énergie. "Tu es perdu?" Les prunelles vertes qui le regardaient avait quelque chose de rassurant. Il hocha la tête avant de rencontrer derrière celui qui fut probablement son sauveur un regard chocolat bien menaçant qui l'effraya un peu.

Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer, sale tengu.

Hajime décida alors de recueillir ce petit. Le pauvre semblait bien égaré et il tremblait de froid. "Allons chez moi, déclara-t-il en prenant l'enfant tengu sur les épaules, tu as besoin de te sécher un peu.

\- Mais Iwa-chan, s'offusqua Oikawa, tu ne vas pas t'occuper d'un youkai qu'on ne connait pas.

\- Cela sera mieux que d'écouter tes jérémiades, rétorqua Hajime en sautant sur le ponton, j'y vais."

Tooru prit une mine déconfite pendant que Hanamaki lui tapota gentiment l'épaule par sympathie à son égard.

C'est décidé, je vais tout faire pour démasquer ce gamin.

Le lendemain, Shouyou se réveilla dans les bras de Bokuto-san, peiné d'être encore sous sa forme enfantine. Cela dit, il était bien au chaud contre le torse de l'homme-chouette. Le chef du village de Fukurodani avait été très ému par son histoire (au point de pleurer à chaudes larmes) et avait décidé de le recueillir le temps qu'il retrouva toute son énergie spirituelle. Il lui avait aussi promis de l'aider à retrouver Kageyama.

Le petit tengu se dégagea un peu à regret de l'étreinte et se leva pour se balader un peu dans le village qui fut désert à cette heure de la journée, les hommes-chouettes dormant le jour. Il sortit donc de la cabane en bois situé en altitude dans la cime d'un arbre centenaire avant de s'envoler au milieu des autres cabanes construites elles aussi au milieu des branches. Le roux se posa alors sur le rebord d'une des maisons que deux bras l'attrapèrent par derrière, une main plaquant sa bouche pour éviter de crier.

Shouyou tourna sa tête pour voir un Tsukishima version enfant qui le toisait sans rien dire. "Que fais-tu là, Tsukishima?, chuchota le roux après que le blond eut rompu son étreinte.

\- A ton avis?, rétorqua Kei en murmurant, je suis venu te chercher. Sugawara est parti à la recherche de Kageyama."

Au moins, Shouyou était soulagé à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Sugawara-san le trouverait plus facilement que lui. Cependant, il savait aussi que maintenant qu'il fut retrouvé par Tsukishima, ce dernier lui allait demander de rentrer et ça, il ne voulait pas.

Le roux souhaitait mieux connaitre Bokuto-san et puis tout le monde était si gentil ici..."Je me disais bien que j'avais senti quelque chose." Shouyou et Kei se retournèrent et virent Akaashi qui se tenait debout devant eux. "Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Akaashi-san, s'empressa de dire le roux, Tsukishima est simplement venu me chercher."

L'enfant-tengu blond intrigua le noiraud. Il aurait très bien pu venir sous sa véritable apparence mais il avait préféré réduire sa force spirituelle pour ne pas se faire repérer. Judicieux. Ce Tsukishima lui plaisait. "Ton ami Hinata a promis à mon chef de rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'il aura récupéré toute son énergie spirituelle. Il vaut mieux que vous restiez là jusqu'à demain."

Il se souvint de la petite confidence que lui avait fait Bokuto-san, la veille au soir, lorsque Hinata mangeait en compagnie de Shirofuku qui avait préparé un festin de bienvenue (bien qu'elle en eut englouti une partie).

"Je veux voir à quoi il ressemble une fois qu'il aura récupéré toute son énergie, il n'a que deux ans de moins que moi et ça me rassure."

En clair, Bokuto-san était tombé sur le charme de Hinata le peu de temps qu'il eut connu. Un véritable coup de foudre donc. Kei hésita. Cependant, on ne pouvait pas briser une promesse faite à quelqu'un d'un autre clan, surtout avec le chef de celui-ci. "C'est d'accord, répondit-il en chuchotant, est-ce que je peux reprendre la véritable forme?

\- Attends que tout le monde soit réveillé, dit Akaashi, sinon tu risques de les alerter avec ton énergie spirituelle."

Le blond hocha la tête et tous trois volèrent en direction de la cabane du noiraud, Shouyou étant content de rester encore auprès de Bokuto-san.

Tobio mangeait tranquillement son poisson grillé au coin du feu. Les dragons de l'eau d'Aoba Jousai l'avaient traité pour la plupart avec gentillesse mais aussi avec curiosité.

Il y en d'ailleurs avait un qui s'appelait Kindaichi et qui lui posait plein de questions au sujet des terres de Karasuno ou sur les tengus en général, étonné que ceux-ci faillirent à leur réputation d'orgueilleux.

Hajime écoutait ce que le petit tengu disait, heureux d'en apprendre plus sur des autres terres que les siennes. Les dragons de l'eau préféraient rester entre eux mais il avait l'impression que c'était pareil pour beaucoup d'autres youkai.

Son coeur frémissait d'impatience à l'idée de voir Tobio recouvrer son âge véritable une fois que ce dernier eut retrouvé toute son énergie spirituelle. Néanmoins, il savait que Kageyama s'inquiétait pour son ami, les recherches de Matsukawa et Hanamaki n'ayant rien donné.

Le brun s'assit donc à coté de lui, face au petit feu qui brulait sur le foyer central de sa chambre et lui dit en lui ébourriffant les cheveux : "Je suis sûr que ton ami va bien."

Tobio le regarda de ses yeux bleus qui exprimèrent une profonde gratitude. Iwaizumi-san l'avait traité avec respect, sans jugement et l'avait accueilli comme l'un des siens. Le tengu souhaiterait lui rendre la pareille une fois redevenu le jeune homme-corbeau qu'il était et surtout..."Iwa-chan, tu ne vois pas que ce tengu te mène en bâteau?"

Hajime et Tobio se retournèrent vers le dragon de l'eau furibond. Tooru avait essayé de faire en sorte que Tobio-chan perde en crédibilité mais il était resté impassible face à ses menaces.

"Oikawa, menaça Iwaizumi d'une voix qui baissa d'un octave, on en a déjà parlé.

\- Franchement, on dirait que tu préfères être avec ce tengu de bas étage qu'avec moi, s'offusqua Oikawa, les bras croisés en commençant à bouder.

\- C'est le cas, répondit Hajime de manière courte et concise, et si cela ne te plait pas, vas-t'en."

Tooru fut mortifié. Iwa-chan lui dire ça. Ce n'est pas juste. Et pourtant, il partit, quittant la chambre de son meilleur ami, sortant ses ailes de dragon d'un bleu tendre irisé et s'envolant jusqu'à une caverne située non loin du village où il avait pris l'habitude de se réfugier des fois pour amener ses conquêtes d'un soir, des fois pour des moments comme celui-là où ses insécurités avaient tendance à revenir.

Il alluma donc un feu et se recroquevilla en se réchauffant, le temps de se calmer un peu. De plus, une bourrasque magique commença à souffler donc il vallait mieux rester là. Le soir commençait à tomber quand le dragon de l'eau vit une main s'accrocher sur le rebord de sa cachette.

"A...L'aide."

Tooru se précipita pour aider la personne en détresse et découvrit en voyant ses ailes noires et son kimono de même couleur que c'était encore un tengu.

Cela prolifère de partout, ma parole.

Cependant, il arrêta net ses reflexions tant il fut subjugué par la beauté de celui-ci. Sa belle peau pâle, allié à la chevelure grise et à la douceur de ses traits...Ça y est, Tooru était amoureux.

"Merci, fit l'inconnu en le regardant avec gratitude, ses iris noisettes faisant fondre immédiatement le coeur du plus grand, la bourrasque magique m'a pris de plein fouet dès que je suis arrivé sur ces terres.

Heureusement que ce n'était pas loin de cette caverne et que je n'ai perdu qu'un peu d'énergie." Il offrit un petit sourire qui fit manquer un battement au brun."Je suis Koushi Sugawara, tengu des terres de Karasuno. Cela ne vous dérange pas si je fais sècher mes vêtements?"

Tooru secoua la tête, encore sous le charme de ce tengu dont le corps magnifique se révéla au fur et à mesure qu'il se dévêtit. Il ne put s'empêcher de se lécher discrètement les lèvres, néanmoins il décida de se comporter en gentleman. Non mais, un peu de tenue. "Je m'appelle Tooru Oikawa, se présenta-t-il tout en faisant de la place à son "invité", dragon de l'eau des terres de Seijoh. Seriez-vous par hasard à la recherche de l'un des votres, par hasard?"

Cela voulait donc dire que Kageyama était ici.

Koushi détailla le dragon de l'eau à coté de lui. Cet Oikawa était certes très séduisant mais quelque chose dans son sourire le rendit méfiant. "Oui, il s'appelle Tobio Kageyama. Vous l'avez rencontré?"

Tooru soupira. Il voulait faire peur à Sugawara en lui racontant des choses terrifiantes au sujet de ce qui était arrivé à Tobio-chan et l'éloigner ainsi d'Iwa-chan mais face au regard inquiet que le tengu lui lançait, ses résolutions fondirent comme neige au soleil. "Il est dans mon village, répondit-il en soupirant, mais ne vous en faites pas, mon meilleur ami veille sur lui et c'est un type bien."

Koushi poussa un soupir de soulagement. Kageyama était hors de danger mais la bourrasque magique dehors l'empêcha de sortir. Il allait devoir attendre. Un bras se posa autour de ses épaules, une voux suave murmura à son oreille : "Profitons de cet instant pour faire davantage connaissance, Kou-chan." Le tengu frissonna en sentant un léger souffle dans son oreille. Quelque chose lui disait qu'ils allaient faire connaissance de plusieurs manières.

Cela dit, Oikawa avait du charme et il fut bien ravi d'y succomber.

Shouyou fut content de la soirée qu'ils passaient Tsukishima et lui, dans le village de Fukurodani. Ils purent faire connaissance avec les hommes-chats des terres voisines de Nekoma avec qui les hommes-chouettes avaient fait alliance. Certes, leur chef Kuroo lui faisait peur mais il fit connaissance avec Kenma qui fut devenu son nouvel ami.

Kei, de son coté, avait repris sa taille normale, et surprit pas mal de monde tant il était grand. Akaashi, par contre, le trouvait très attirant. Le tengu blond discutait en ce moment avec l'homme-chouette dont il admirait la prévenance dont il faisait preuve envers son chef Bokuto. "Bokuto-san a beau possédé une grande force de caractère, déclara-t-il pendant que ce dernier bavardait avec Kuroo qui lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qui le fit rougir, mais il a ses "moments" où il a besoin d'être soutenu.

\- Je vois, fit Kei en regardant Hinata qui était en train de converser avec Kenma, notre chef est le doyen de notre village. C'est quelqu'un de sage mais strict. Mon grand frère s'est formé à ses cotés.

\- J'ignorais que tu avais un frère." Kei tentait de ne pas se laisser distraire par la main qui caressait la sienne. Lui qui pensait qu'Akaashi-san aimait Bokuto-san.

"Oui, il s'appelle Akiteru, lui dit-il, et..." Il s'interrompit en regardant les yeux noirs le dévoraient du regard. "Akaashi-sa..." Un doigt fut posé sur ses lèvres. Keiji s'était pris d'affection pour ce tengu froid d'apparence et vraiment doux intérieurement.

Tout comme lui, Kei avait du mal à exprimer ses émotions, il était plus à analyser une situation d'une manière logique pour ensuite en tirer quelque chose de bon mais au fond, même s'il veillait sur Bokuto-san, il souhaitait aussi s'occuper de ce tengu qu'il trouvait adorable à sa manière.

"Si nous continuons notre discussion autre part?, suggéra-t-il au plus grand en l'amenant dans sa cabane.

Kei ne refusa pas. Autant continuer leur conversation dans un cadre plus privé.

Shouyou, quant à lui, profita de ce moment pour reprendre son apparence normale vu que son énergie spirituelle était gonflée à bloc. "Eh voilà!

\- Eh bien, tu es toujours aussi petit, le taquina Kuroo, hein, Bokuto?"

Le roux s'offusqua en faisant la moue. Koutarou sentit son coeur tambouriner face à cette vision mignonne. Kuroo avait raison, il avait vraiment eu le coup de foudre pour Hinata. "Kuroo, exclama-t-il tout désespéré, tu as raison, je suis amoureux de lui. Qu'est-ce que je fais, dis?

\- Ben, déclare-lui ta flamme, répondit l'homme-chat en le poussant vers le roux, on va vous laisser tranquille. Eh, les gars, fit-il aux membres de son clan, on retourne à Nekoma.

\- Déjà?, s'enquit un Yamamoto déçu, j'aurais voulu faire connaissance avec les femmes-chouettes.

\- Ça sera pour la prochaine fois, rétorqua Tetsurou, on y va. Et au fait, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Hinata, faudrait que Tsukki et toi, vous nous montrez à quoi ressemble votre village. Ça a l'air cool, les montagnes.

\- Pas de souci, dit Shouyou en leur souriant. Sawamura-san serait content, lui qui voulait que les tengus fassent plus connaissance avec d'autres clans.

Le roux salua ensuite Kenma, laissant le tengu et l'homme-chouette seuls...Bizarrement tout le monde était rentré dans leurs cabanes.

A croire qu'ils se sont passés le mot, maugréa Koutarou, et où est Akaashi? Il pourra peut-être m'aider.

Il regarda la cabane de son ami et entendit de faibles gémissements.

Ne me dis pas qu'il est en train de le faire avec Tsukki!

Ca y est, il était encore plus stressé. "Euh, et si on allait chez moi?, demanda-t-il à Shouyou en lui prenant la main.

Celui-ci hocha la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Shouyou était content d'être de nouveau un tengu adolescent de seize ans, et Bokuto-san n'avait pas l'air de se moquer de lui, au contraire le regard qu'il lui lançait avait cette chaleur qu'il le fit s'empourprer légèrement.

Ils s'assirent donc sur le tapis, avant de fuir timidement chacun le regard de l'autre. Koutarou pensa avec amertume que le roux partirait dans ses terres demain. Oui, rien que pour ça, il allait faire le grand saut, ce n'était pas le moment d'être timoré. "Sh-Shouyou..." Aaah, ça m'énerve d'être comme ça. "Tu partiras demain?"

Shouyou se rembrunit. Tsukishima et lui devaient rentrer dans leur village, même s'il ne le souhaitait pas vraiment. "Oui, répondit-il en hochant tristement la tête, mais je..."

Koutarou le serra contre lui. "Je te ramènerai dans les montagnes." Ils se regardèrent ensuite. Puis Shouyou effleura les lèvres du plus grand d'un baiser, mû par une impulsion. Un baiser auquel Koutarou répondit en y mettant ses sentiments sincères.

Tous le rompirent ensuite à bout de souffle puis s'enlacèrent tendrement, profitant ainsi de cette nuit et ignorant les espions qui les partirent discrètement afin qu'ils profitent pleinement de cet instant d'intimité. "Ça y est, notre chef est casé, déclara en chuchotant Shirofuku en engloutissant une cuisse de caille.

\- Ok, maugréa Konoha, tu as gagné le pari. Je te dois une caille entière."

Ils laissèrent ensuite les deux amoureux tranquille.

Hajime s'inquiéta un peu en voyant la maison de Tooru vite. Cela dit, ce dernier avait certainement pris refuge dans leur cachette de jeunesse et avait dû y rester à cause de la bourrasque magique qui avait soufflé. Il ne vit pas Kageyama non plus lorsqu'il retourna chez lui. Le dragon de l'eau croisa alors Kunimi et Kindaichi sur le chemin. "Kageyama?, fit Kindaichi, je lui ai indiqué où se trouvent les bains."

Les bains? Mais il est trop petit pour se baigner dedans.

Hajime se dirigea vers la maison où se trouvait le grand bassin. Les dragons de l'eau étant friands de bains, ils allaient souvent là-bas pour se détendre. Cependant, comme il communiait avec l'étendue d'eau qui se trouvait sous le village, c'était beaucoup trop profond pour le petit tengu...Qui n'était plus aussi petit au vu du dos large et fin qu'il voyait.

Tobio était en train de se frictionner légèrement les bras. Il avait pu reprendre son apparence normale et maintenant il se lavait tranquilement après avoir rétracté ses ailes de corbeau pour éviter que des plumes flottent dans le bassin. L'eau y était vraiment pure et belle, illuminée par le clair de lune. Il comprenait pourquoi les dragons de l'eau aimaient s'y baigner..."Ka...geyama?"

Le tengu se retourna. Hajime était comme ensorcelé par le jeune homme présent devant lui. Lui qui avait voulu voir à quoi il ressemblait vraiment, il ne le regrettait pas. Kageyama le dépassait un peu mais il le trouvait vraiment beau. Le dragon de l'eau déglutit lorsque le noiraud s'approcha de lui. "Je suis désolé, s'empressa-t-il de s'excuser, j'ai voulu me laver et...

-...Ne t'excuse pas, le rassura Hajime en cachant son trouble pendant qu'il se sécha, j'étais inquiet par rapport à la profondeur mais..., son regard s'attarda très brièvement sur le corps du tengu, tu as l'air d'avoir retrouvé toute ton énergie."

Tobio hocha la tête en finissant de mettre son kimono. Cela signifiait qu'il allait devoir partir demain à la recherche de Hinata. Une partie de lui s'attristait à cette idée. Une partie bien égoiste. Une main lui caressa la joue. "J'espêre que tu retrouveras ton ami, murmura Hajime en se perdant dans l'intensité de ses yeux bleus.

\- Merci de m'avoir accueilli, Iwaizumi-san, déclara le tengu tout en remarquant que le dragon de l'eau n'avait pas retiré sa main, tu seras le bienvenue si un jour tu vas dans les terres de Karasuno...Euh, si tu le souhaites."

Hajime lui posa un baiser sur les lèvres. "J'en serai enchanté."

Le lendemain matin, Tobio se réveilla tranquillement dans les bras du brun. Leur relation avait quelque peu...changé au milieu de la nuit. Il rougit à cette pensée. Hajime lui embrassa tendrement le front quand... "Iwaizumi, dit Hanamaki qui s'apprêtait à entrer, il y a un tengu qui...Oups!, fit-il en voyant les deux corps dénudés, désolé de te déranger." Il se retourna. "Euh, un tengu est arrivé au village avec Oikawa, il cherchait Kageyama."

Hinata m'a trouvé? Mais comment...?

Le tengu et le dragon de l'eau se levèrent tous les deux et s'habillèrent pour ensuite rejoindre le ponton marquant la sortie du village d'Aoba Jousai où Oikawa discutait paisiblement avec...:"Sugawara-san? Mais...

\- Te voilà Kageyama, déclara Koushi en poussant un soupir de soulagement, Oikawa m'a dit où tu étais mais lui et moi sommes tous les deux retrouvés euh bloqués dans une grotte à cause d'une bourrasque magique, finit-il en rougissant légèrement, Tsukishima est parti chercher Hinata mais je suis certain qu'il l'a déjà retrouvé.

Hajime jeta un regard suspicieux à Tooru qui haussa les épaules. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas le critiquer là-dessus. "Je pense qu'il est temps pour nous deux de partir, poursuivit Koushi. Il aurait voulu rester un petit peu auprès de Tooru mais Daichi devait être inquiet.

\- Et si Iwa-chan et moi venons avec vous?, proposa Tooru, tu m'as bien dit que les tengu cherchaient à nouer des alliances, non?

\- C'est une bonne idée, s'emerveilla Sugawara.

Hajime et Tobio se regardèrent avant de s'échanger un sourire.

Daichi fut surpris de voir des hommes-chouettes et des dragons de l'eau arriver au village en même temps que ses amis. Ces derniers auraient recueilli Hinata et Kageyama dans leurs villages, le temps qu'ils recouvrent leurs énergies et apparemment Tsukishima et Sugawara avaient aussi sympathisé avec eux.

Le tengu fut donc content à l'idée de tisser des liens avec les terres de Karasuno et celles d'Aoba Jousai. "Je connais un ami des terres de Nekoma qui souhaiterait voir votre village, lui confia Bokuto. Daichi sourit. Cela faisait beaucoup d'alliances en perspectives.

**Author's Note:**

> Voili voilou, j'espère que cela vous a plu, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. On se retrouve pour la suite de L'étincelle des porte-bonheurs et la requête yuri KiyoYui (cela sera aussi un défi perso) et d'autres requêtes yaoi (une SugaHina, une TenSemi et une autre big menu avec pas mal de couples dont du DaishouKen). Si vous avez d'autres requêtes à formuler, n'hésitez pas. A bientôt.


End file.
